PF1512
The PF1512 is a twelve string Performance series acoustic guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2013. It is made in both China and Indonesia. From 2017 the Chinese version is sold in the US market and the Indonesian version is sold elsewhere; minor differences between the two versions are noted in the specifications below. The PF1512 features a dreadnought body with a laminated spruce top on mahogany back and sides with a high gloss finish. The round soundhole has a black and white acrylic rosette and a black pickguard. The mahogany neck has a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include a compensated plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with black Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut, a black pickguard, and chrome Ibanez tuning machines. For 2018 the back and sides were replaced with sapele and the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with laurel or nandu wood (depending on market). For 2019 the neck was changed from mahogany to nyatoh and the back and sides and neck were changed to okoume or nyatoh (depending on market). The PF15 is a six string version. The PF1512ECE is a similar acoustic/ electric model with a cutaway. Specifications ) or 508mm/ 20" ( ) | bodywidth = 400mm/ 15¾" | bodydepth = 127mm/ 5" | mattop = Spruce (laminated) | bracingtop = X | finishtop = High gloss | matback = 2013–2018: Mahogany 2018: Sapele 2019–2020: Nyatoh ( ) or Okoume ( ) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Black & white multi | neck = PF | matneck = 2013–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2013–2017: Rosewood w/ binding 2018–2020: Nandu wood w/ binding ( ) or Laurel w/ binding ( ) | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 20 | fretsize = medium | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = | preamp = | output = | battery = | bridge = 2013–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Nandu wood ( ) or Laurel ( ) | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (ivory w/ black dot) | saddle = Plastic (compensated) | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = Black | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | strings = 2013–2016 2017–2018: | tuning = }} Sources * 2013 North America catalog (page 67) * PF15 product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2015 * 2017 USA catalog (page 117) * 2018 Europe catalog (page 81) * 2019 USA catalog (page 118) * PF1512 product page ( ), Ibanez USA, archived December 2019 * PF1512 product page ( ), Ibanez Asia, archived December 2019 * PF1512 product page ( ), Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 * PF1512 product page ( ), Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:12-string guitar models Category:Performance models Category:New in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models